Janon Vek
}} Janon Vek is a young Jedi Knight on a quest to confront his elder brother who has fallen to the Darkside and become the evil Sith lord, Darth Vadion. Biography Janon was born to middle class parents on the planet of Coruscant. His first few months he obviously cannot remember because he was not in training at the jedi temple at that time. From when he does remember on he knows that the harsh life of a Jedi was all he knew, His command of the force and his skills with a saber developed early on. The instructors always saw promise in the youngling and determined that he would become a powerful Jedi Knight someday. At the age of thirteen he was assigned a master named Joran Kov, they seemed matched for eachother perfectly because they compensated eachothers weaknesses. Joran was a Consular and therefore focused more on mediating in arguments and practiced diplomacy. Janon was a Guardian and practiced the arts of combat intensely, from his master the young boy learned how to refine his skills in saber combat and he also learned valuable diplomacy skills. However the friendship was not to last. They were sent on a mission to Korriban at one point to investigate some ruins when they did battle with a mysterious Sith. During the battle Joran was struck down, his Soresu not being effective against the powerful strokes of his enemy's Djem-So. Before Janon could avenge his master his saber was destroyed but the boy himself remained unharmed. With a saber at the young jedi's throat the Sith made an ominous introduction, "I am Called Darth Vadion child, and I am also your older brother". These words were unbeliveable to Janon, A brother? he had never known and only half believed it. Only when the Sith lowered his hood and revealed a very similar likeness of their father did Janon know the truth. He did infact have an older brother who had turned to the Darkside. Before the Sith struck his ill fated sibling down a scouting party of other Jedi arrived and drove him off. Janon's master was cremated at a ceremony there on Korriban before the other Jedi returned to the Republic capital. Janon was then assigned to the temples instructors to be kept under their supervision until it was determined whether he should be assigned a new master or should he be Knighted. He has been back at the temple for years now and has recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday. The council is also pleased with his acceptance of his brother's fall and his refusal of the darkside, yet he does remain cautious of it. Throughout the past years Janon's skills have surpassed his old master but he still has much to learn about the ways of the force. Therefore the council has decided that it is time Master Absecon Strath be Janon's new teacher. Early life Janon was taken to the Jedi temple as an infant where his training commenced as soon as he was old enough. The boy seemed very much like a typical child, the instructors did note however that he seemed to have a darkness inside of him. Janon's outward manner was always warm and welcomming towards his friends and the teachers, he never showed any sort of resentment towards anyone but nonetheless the Jedi could feel the evil inside of him. In his early adolescence Janon was assigned to be the Padawan to master Joran Kov, but after only a few years of apprenticeship Janon lost his master to the evil Sith lord Darth Vadion, later revealed to be Janon's elder brother, and returned to the temple where he was watched over by the master's until his new teacher, Master Absecon Strath, was assigned. Career After joining Absecon Strath Janon was told about the Darkside presence that the masters had felt within him as a boy and they were afraid that without proper training Janon could fall just as his elder brother Kastor had. On the eve of his apprenticeship janon was given and introductory assignment before meeting his master, He was to travel the Echani homeworld and live among the mysterious Echani Shadow warriors for a period of time. The Shadow warriors had been persuaded by the council to instruct the boy on how to tap into his own darkside without succombing to it, much of the training Janon received from the Shadow warriors was incredibly beneficial for him, being able to draw on the strength of his emotions while remaining in control of them. Before reuniting with his master and the Council Janon made a detour at Dathomir because of a rumor that he had heard during his time with the Shadow Warriors of a cave that housed a spirit of strange power, janon began to explore the cave and found a stone tablet with ancient markings in a language that he did not understand. Having accidentaly disturbed the stone tablet a red aura like energy enveloped the youth and entered his body, now Janon without even realizing it had assumed the powers of an ancient spirit of Dathomir which would grant it's host superior strength and reflexes. A tell tale sign of the spirit were the crimson eyes it bestowed upon it's host. Now Janon was ready to return to his master. Personality and traits Prior to losing his first master Janon was a relatively naive youth that seemed unaware of the Dangers of the darkside but afterwards he seemed to lose the innocence that the masters felt masde him pure of heart. Janon now takes pride in battle and simply wishes to find his elder brother, it has not yet been determined whether he will exact his revenge or has some other motive. Since receiving the force spirit Janon seems to bew more withdrawn than in his youth, he wears almost all black and keeps to himself alot more so than he had as a child. Perhaps the spirit has had some sort of unseen effect on the inner workings of his mind. Powers and abilities Enhanced speed, strength and agility due to his force spirit. espionage and stealth techniques learned from the Echani Shadow warriors. Incredible night vision as a result of both his training with the Shadow warriors and the powers granted by his force spirit. Category: Jedi